Okasan
by amynaoko
Summary: Nuevo Capitulo! Esa había sido su madre, una mujer que no sirvió para nada, una maldita muñeca rota.Que pasaria si tu madre no es quien realmente crees? AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas, ya se que tengo historias pendientes, pero esta historia no me dejaba en paz, al igual que cierta persona...asi qeu decidi darle prioridad, aunque ya la tengo en su mayoria terminada, seran pocos capitulos.

Eso si esta es hasta ahora mi primer capitulo ams largo, asi que disfrutenlo todos aquellos que mepiden capi mas largos...

Dedicado a Klos...no queria platicartelo hasta tenerlo listo..esperoq ue te guste...

Gracias a Padffot-Kou por animarme y obligarme a escribir y corregirme cada 2 parrafos..ahh, y por hacer el summary...

Ahora si a leer se ha dicho...

Okasan:- En japones significa Madre

* * *

Okasan

El viento helado soplaba fuertemente y le producía escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, se aferro mas al abrigo negro que llevaba y miro inexpresivamente como bajaban el ataúd.

Miro a su alrededor y vio como sus tías lloraban sin consuelo, incluso su tía Rei había perdido su rostro serio aferrandose fuertemente al brazo de su novio mientras lloraba y gimoteaba como una niña pequeña, quien pensaría que ellas sintieran tanto la muerte de su madre.  
Por primera vez en su vida Serenity Chiba no comprendía algo, y eso le molestaba.

La tierra comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de ella, y mientras las flores se mezclaban con la tierra, ocultando los restos mortales de su madre comenzó a entender que estaba pasando.

Su Madre había muerto.

Ya nunca la vería cuidando de su jardín, sirviendo tranquilamente el te, escuchando tranquilamente cuando le hablara de negocios, nunca mas vería a su madre vestida con ese kimono lila.

Su madre había muerto.

Se acerco a su padre que mostraba como siempre su rostro inexpresivo, y por un momento juro que pensaba en cuanto dinero perdería asistiendo al funeral de su esposa. Se acerco a el, buscando un poco de apoyo, mientras su padre la tomaba entre sus brazos se permitió llorar por esa desconocida que acababa de morir.

Cerró los ojos tratando de descansar su mente, aunque un sonido desconocido para ella inundo el silencio, pero cuando levanto la vista vio a las amigas de su madre sonreír mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas,

Escucho su risa.

Ya no recordaba mucho después de eso, solo las condolencias de los asistentes y de la gran cantidad de flores que adornaban la casa.

Suspiro mientras se levantaba y se dirigía por un café a la cocina, antes de entrar la voz de sus tías le hizo que se detuviera y escuchara.

- Vamos ami, deja de llorar, a Usa, no le habría gustado verte a si.  
-Lo siento Mako-chan pero no puedo evitarlo, era tan joven y no llego a ver a su hija casada, tenia tantos sueños y.  
- Que acaso no la viste en años ami? A ella no le importaba nada de eso, ella sabia que Chibiusa seria fuerte pasara lo que pasara, no la necesitaba, después de todo era su hija. Ella fue feliz solo con el hecho de que ella naciera,  
- Cálmate Rei, todas tienen un poco de razón, pero ahora lo importante será estar al lado de esa joven siempre que nos necesite, le prometimos a Usa que la cuidaríamos.  
- Minako- Chan tiene razón, ahora solo debemos de orar por que esos dos se hayan encontrado y sean felices.

Se quedo paralizada al escuchar esas palabras de sus tías, quería entrar y preguntar que significaba todo eso, pero el abrazo de sus amigas la hicieron perderse en el dolor y la negación, ya tendría tiempo después de preguntar, además podría la vida de alguien que nunca salía de su casa ser tan interesante.

* * *

La molesta luz del sol entraba sin permiso en la habitación de la Srita. Chiba, quien molesta buscaba el reloj. Se levanto dejando el cansancio de los días anteriores y se dirigió al baño en donde alguna de las doncellas tendría ya preparado la tibia agua.  
Dejo que el agua borrara las miles de torturas que había pensado para esos estupidos hombres, quien se habría creído hablándole así, ella era la heredera de ese imperio, y la gente tendría que aprender a respetarla.

Cuando se vestía miraba su rostro y buscaba el tiempo, a donde se había ido esa niña pequeña que corría en la oficina de su padre? Donde estaba esa felicidad que solo se siente a los 10 años cuando tu padre te regala un gatito.

Donde estaba su querido padre ahora. Enterrado debajo de mil informes, o eso creía ella, después de ella el verdadero amor de su padre era el trabajo.

Serenity Chiba tenia 21 años, su cabello rosado caía con gracia un poco abajo de sus hombros y sus ojos color rubí eran temidos por la crueldad e inteligencia que despedían, exactamente igual que Mamoru Chiba.

Casi cualquier persona que conociera al padre y la hija decían sin dudarlo que eran como dos gotas de agua, sus caracteres, gestos, palabras, mentes, miradas, todo era igual, solo diferenciados en el color del pelo y ojos.

Sin embargo cualquiera que hubiera visto tan solo un instante la foto de Usagi Chiba sabría que la hija era el retrato de su madre. Aunque Ella lo negara y lo odiara había heredado la belleza de su madre, la misma intensidad y brillo en los ojos, esos que podrían hacer que todo un salón repleto de fríos y manipuladores empresarios se dieran la vuelta para observarla.

Camino segura de cada paso mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de la oficina de su padre, ojos inquietos la miraron escrupulosamente mientras ella la habría sin siquiera tocar y entraba en las profundidades de la cueva del lobo, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Miro la figura de su padre tal y como ella había pensado se encontraba debajo de miles de informes, leyendo cada uno cuidadosamente y atento de las palabras que incluso no se habían escrito, el hombre levanto ligeramente la mirada y sonrió cuando su heredera se acercaba y dejaba una carpeta negra en el escritorio.

- Como lo pediste, un informe detallado de la empresa de Williams, aunque debo decirte que no mereció ni siquiera la gasolina que se uso en el jet.

Chiba tomo el informe y sus ojos lo examinaron rápidamente y sonrió una vez mas al notar que su hija tenia razón, no habría por que el preocuparse por esa empresa, la compararía por poco y la convertiría en una de sus filiares, después de todo, solo así se lograba un imperio.

- Aun así no deberías olvidar el saludar a tu viejo y cansado padre – Chiba se levanto y estrecho en sus brazos a su Chibiusa, disfrutando del silencio que les rodeaba, sabiendo que aunque no lo dijeran ambos se habían extrañado.

- Lo siento papa, pero se que eres mas estricto con el trabajo, y si te hubiera saludado antes me habías reprendido por no ser tan profesional, o no? – La joven sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en la sala de la oficina.

- Si tienes razón. Pero dime que tal te fue, tuviste algún problema?

- Los usuales, unos estupidos que creen que por ser mujer no podré con la empresa, y los imbeciles de siempre que creen que engatusándome podrán obtener tu fortuna, pero aparte de eso, nada mas.

- JAJAJAJA, mi pequeña Chibiusa, realmente heredaste solo lo mejor, la elegancia y belleza de tu madre y ese extraordinario sentido para los negocios que me ha llevado hasta este lugar. No te preocupes, el tiempo mostrara quien es superior, y ya te veré mi pequeña caminando con tus hermosos zapatos de tacón sobre los traseros y lenguas de esos imbeciles – Chiba se acerco a la sala y tomo el rostro de su hija – Para ti mi pequeña solo estará reservada la gloria y el éxito.

Un pálido rubor subió a las mejillas de serenity, y asintió levemente, miro como su padre se servia una copa de brandy y se sentaba frente a ella.

- Aun así padre, sabes que no me gusta que me llames "Chibiusa", ese nombre lo usabas cuando era una niña pequeña, ahora simplemente ya no me queda, además ella me llamaba así…

El silencio se adueño de ambos ya que en un instante la sutil presencia de usagi se materializo en la sala e incluso ambos pudieron observara sentada en una esquina mirando el vació y sumergía en un mundo invisible para los humanos.

Serenity tenia pocos recuerdos de su madre y de esos solo otros pocos eran buenos. Era cierto que había sentido en el alma su muerte, pero esa herida ya había cerrado, su madre y ella no eran precisamente unidas e incluso aun le guardaba demasiado rencor a su recuerdo como para perdonar todo el silencio que su madre había guardado.

Usagi Chiba era hasta el último día que piso esta tierra una mujer hermosa, tenia el cabello dorado como el sol y tan lago que le llegaba a los tobillos, ojos azules como el mar y un rostro que inspiraba tranquilidad. Su piel era blanca y suave, mujer sumamente tranquila que adoraba el cuidado de su jardín y el vestir los costosos kimonos que su padre le obsequiaba. Tal ves lo único que los unía, a su parecer.

Ese aire de tristeza siempre rodeo a su madre no importando la situación o el regalo. Sonreía en las fiestas de la empresa y en los reportajes de las revistas, mas la tristeza de sus ojos no se iba nunca, mujer de pocas palabras, usualmente usando monosílabas, que eran sus favoritas.

Aun odiaba eso de su madre.  
Su Silencio.  
La inercia con la que vivió toda su vida.  
En momentos sentía que realmente la odiaba.  
Sentía que nunca podría perdonarla.  
Nunca…

- Como te has sentido?  
- A que te refieres padre?  
- Como te has sentido, es decir…desde que ella se fue.

La joven desvió la mirada hacia el vació y se avergonzó de sus pensamientos, sabia que su padre la extrañaba a su modo, pero ella, realmente extrañaba a alguien que nunca conoció.

- Bien – Fue todo, nos se atrevió a mencionar nada, y tal ves su padre no deseaba escuchar nada mas.

Mamoru se puso de pie esquivando la mirada de su hija y observo el asiento vació que usualmente ocupaba su esposa, ella solía sentarse ahí por horas y nunca supo que era la única que le hacia olvidar el trabajo, aunque ella nunca logro olvidar.

Sabia que sonaba tonto pero extrañaba su silencio, su aroma, la extrañaba tanto.

- He decidido vender su casa.

- Que! – La joven se levanto del asiento y su cerebro parecía esforzarse por entender, su padre vendería la casa en donde Siempre vivió su madre – Pero por que? Esa era su casa, era su lugar favorito.

- Por eso. Los recuerdos dolorosos no deben quedarse con nosotros, chibiusa tú has tomado el apartamento de Tokio y yo vivo actualmente en los edificios nuevos. Dime hija, realmente piensas volver vivir en esa casa Sin ella.

Las miradas de padre e hija se encontraron, ambos supieron que por voluntad propia ninguno regresaría, después del funeral ninguno había regresado.

- Esta bien, después de todo tienes razón – Chibiusa tomo asiento y tomo la abandonada copa de su padre y le dio un sorbo.

- Serenity – Chiba Mamoru miro a su hija seriamente, el sabia que solo ella podría hacer lo que le encomendaría. – Quiero que vallas de nuevo a la casa de tu madre y te encargues de recoger todas sus cosas, elegirás aquello que debamos conservar, lo que se pueda regalar y lo demás será tirado. En una semana a partir de mañana la casa será vendida y no quiero que quede rastros de que Chiba Usagi vivió ahí, entendido.

La joven de cabello rosado se puso de pie.

- Si padre, todo será hecho como has dispuesto.

Realizo un inclinación con la cabeza y salio de ahí.

Su padre no admitía las replicas y mucho menos los fracasos.

_Y Serenity Nunca fracasaba._

* * *

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la que durante 17 años fue su hogar y lo primero que la golpeo fue el sentimiento de soledad y silencio.

Pudo ver el fantasma de su infancia que corría por la casa llamando a su madre, tratando de que esta le prestara más atención que a esas estupidas flores. Se dirigió al jardín y casi rompe en llanto a ver el estado en que se encontraba. Recordaba perfectamente que su madre solía dedicarle días enteros de trabajo a cultivar sus rosas, ese jardín era el orgullo de esa casa y su padre disfrutaba de las fiestas que se daban cuando los cerezos florecían, ella aun recordaba como su madre preparaba el te, debajo de un cerezo en flor, con los pétalos de las rosas que parecían que flotaban a su alrededor.

Sin embargo ahora no quedaba nada. Los rosales se habían secado y todos los árboles parecían muertos.

Era como si el jardín extrañara a su antigua dueña. Como si supiera que había muerto.

Miro como los empleados recogían los muebles y por primera vez en su vida comenzó a ver esa casa vacía. Su madre era muy especial en cualquier cosa relacionada con esa casa, ella misma la había decorado y cada una de las remodelaciones habían sido a su gusto sin importar los excesivos gastos que implicaran, de todos modos su padre jamás le negó nada.

Dejo que su asistente se encargara de que llevaran los muebles al camión y se dirigió hacia la bodega. Ese era el lugar mas especial de la casa ya que guardaba una de las mayores inversiones y el valor sentimental era infinito.

La bodega de Kimonos de su madre.

Al abrir la puerta el aroma de su madre la invadió por completo y el recuerdo de su madre vistiendo esos kimonos regreso a su mente. Levanto un poco el papel que los cubría y observaba con cuidado los dibujos de cada uno, simplemente eran exquisitos, una valiosa colección que desde ahora le pertenecía.

Acaricio la valiosa seda, tratando de sentir algo, recordar por que tenía que seguir conservando esos inútiles kimonos y no tirarlos. Buscando dentro de ella, un motivo para no seguir odiándola, para conservar algo de ella, aunque fuera solo por el valor económico que le traía.

Ella jamás usaría ninguna de esas prendas.  
Coloco el papel de nuevo en su lugar, y observo los largos estantes que guardaban la gran colección de su Familia. Aunque quisiera no podría deshacerse de ninguno.

Volvió a la sala y le grito a su asistente, mientras despedía a dos imbeciles por haber rayado el delicado escritorio de la oficina.

El traslado de la bodega lo realizarían profesionales mañana, así que ningún tonto los tocaría.

Suspiro. Aun faltaba lo peor.

Los trabajadores se marcharon, y la dejaron sola con los fantasmas de su pasado. De nuevo estaba en esa casa, sumergida en su silencio.

Lentamente avanzo hacia la habitación y sintió que una fuerte mano la guiaba hacia allá en contra de su propia voluntad. Peleo consigo misma, gritándose por la tontería de no querer ir.

"Serenity no le tenia miedo a nada" – Se lo repetía constantemente...Aunque ella misma empezaba a dudar de esa frase.

Deslizo suavemente la puerta y por un instante su madre se encontraba ahí, recostada en su cama tan quieta que todos pensaban que había muerto, con la vista perdida a algún lugar que solo ella conocía, con su tía ami derramando silenciosas lagrimas mientras le tomaba la mano, Makoto le susurraba cosas al oído y Usagi trataba inútilmente de sonreír, su tía Rei miraba por la ventana, aunque en realidad ocultaba las lagrimas que caían sin control por su rostro y se tragaba los sollozos que morían en su orgullo, incluso sintió los tibios brazos de su tía Mina que le rodeaban y susurraba cosas que nunca entendió y ahora ya no importaban.

Se acerco a la mujer que le sonreía tiernamente, su largo cabello rubio se dispersaba en las blancas sabanas, lentamente le extendió la mano, pudo ver en sus ojos la soledad y tristeza de siempre, aunque también había esperanza… Chibiusa se acerco lentamente extendiendo su propia mano para intentar acercarse a su madre…quería entenderla, tocarla, gritarle por nunca haber compartido ese mundo con ella.

Apenas rozo la mano de Usagi y esta desapareció…el recuerdo de sus tías se desvaneció y solo quedo ella con la mano extendida tratando de alcanzar algo que nunca estuvo allí.

Se dejo caer en el suelo llorando como nunca lo había hecho, permitiéndose llorar por el odio que había guardando todos estos años. Era cierto ella la odiaba, pero también era su madre, ahora lloraba por aquella extraña que nunca había conocido. La muerte de su madre fue rápida, aunque sabia que un parte de ella siempre había estado muerta.

Grito, grito palabras que no recordaba, que nunca aprendió, dejo que las lágrimas brotaran libremente mientras sujetaba sus piernas tratando inútilmente de reprimir todos esos sentimientos que salían y que nunca había sabido de su existencia. Cerró sus ojos mientras que el inquebrantable silencio de esa casa era sustituido por su propio miedo, llamo a su madre, le grito todo aquello que había guardado por tantos años, y aunque le doliera admitirlo le grito que la extrañaba.

Sollozaba aun en el suelo de la habitación de su madre, y aunque no quería se quedo dormida, esperando que todo esto solo fuera un sueño, y que nunca hubiera tenido ese momento de debilidad, rezando para que nunca nadie lo supiera.

Ella no era débil. Y no importara lo que pasara ella nunca perdonaría a su madre. Siempre la odiaría.

Y nada ni nadie cambiaria eso.

* * *

Los trabajadores brindaron alegremente por no tener que trabajar el día de hoy, por no tener que soportar los gritos de la Señorita.

Gritaron y bromearon lejos de la heredera de Chiba, lejos del sofocante ambiente de esa casa, lejos de donde esa hermosa mujer murió tan misteriosamente.

El sol entraba por las ventanas, no había nada que se les interpusiera ya que ella misma había quitado las cortinas el día de ayer, miro el techo y removió los restos de lágrimas que aun quedaban.

Se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue tomar el celular y marcar a su asistente, no deseaba que nadie trabajara en la casa el día de hoy, deseaba estar sola, y poder olvidar esos inexistentes recuerdos.

Ya no sabia cuando tiempo había estado trabajando, la ropa de su madre estaba ya ordenada en varias cajas, esas serian para sus tías. Las joyas serian para ella, los libros para su padre al igual que las pinturas que ella hizo.

Miro el armario, ya lo había limpiado por completo, ya no quedaba ninguna pertenencia de su madre, solo faltaba que se llevaran los muebles y los kimonos, un poco más y ella no tendría que volver a esa casa.  
Antes de cerrar la puerta observo algo que nunca había visto. Una caja de color negro, se hallaba escondida en lo más profundo de las repisas superiores del armario.

Se estiro lo más que pudo hasta que sus dedos rozaron la caja y pudo acercarla hasta tomarla perfectamente.

Al tomar al caja se dio cuenta que no pesaba mucho, y en contra de lo que ella quería se sentó en el suelo, y abrió la tapa.

Miro largo tiempo el contenido de ese objeto, realmente no esperaba que su madre fuera de aquellas personas que atesoraran los momentos, en especial cuando ella misma nunca los vivió.

La caja contenía fotografías. Estaba llena de recuerdos. Momentos en los que ella fingió no estar ahí, entonces por que los guardaba.  
Tomo la primera y se vio a si misma sonriendo desde esa fotografía con su 18 años en la ceremonia de graduación de la preparatoria, su padre tenia su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y tenia la mirada llena de orgullo hacia su única hija, su madre sonreía pero no era esa sonrisa monótona que siempre tenia, esta era especial sus ojos azules brillaban, su largo cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño y había dejado los aburridos kimonos por un traje sastre de color azul.

Chibiusa miraba incrédula ese pedazo de su vida, ella recordaba a su madre en esa ocasión, su mirada perdida como siempre, su mente en otro lugar, ella no recordaba que hubiera sonreído en ese día.

Saco mas fotografías, aunque solo había de ella, sus padres no volvieron a salir en ninguna.

Su infancia se reducía a 5 fotografías mas, era todo lo que ella guardaba. Miro la caja y observo detenidamente su contenido antes de volver a tocarlo.

Su madre le sonreía desde ese pedazo de papel, llevaba el uniforme de una preparatoria publica estaba rodeada por sus tías y varias personas que nunca había visto. No debería de tener más de 16 años.

Ella sonreía, cada una de las siguientes fotos mostraban lo mismo, su madre en la playa, acampando, en un parque, esquiando…deslizaba rápidamente las fotos mirando a una joven Usagi que ella nunca vio, una joven llena de vida, de sueños, la imagen de su madre con el uniforme de softball haciendo la v de victoria totalmente cubierta de lodo mientras sujetaba una pelota.

Varias fotografías más mostraban a la rubia practicando deportes, sin embargo entre esas había unas fotografías que eran totalmente diferentes.

Su madre vestía un largo vestido color rojo sangre, su cabello se encontraba recogido en un elaborado peinado, el fondo era completamente blanco. Las siguientes fotos eran en el mismo lugar aunque en diferentes poses, otras cuantas la mostraban solo su rostro, otras en traje de baño, unas más en un uniforme que no era el de la preparatoria.

Que era eso. Esas eran fotografías profesionales. Por que su madre tenía ese tipo de fotografías.

Un papel amarillo sobresalía entre las fotografías, lo desdoblo con cuidado era una carta, en donde le indicaban que Usagi Tsukino había sido aprobada en la universidad de Tokio.

Serenity tomo la carta y la leyó varias veces, no sabia el apellido de su madre, ni tampoco que hubiera querido ir a la universidad, ni que le gustaran los deportes o la actuación, que tuviera amigos o que…

En realidad no sabía nada de ella.

Siempre creyó que su madre nunca había tenido otro interés que las flores y los kimonos, nunca pensó que ella quisiera estudiar, siempre había pensado que se había casado al terminar la preparatoria. Tampoco sabia que hubiera asistido una publica, que hubiera trabajado…Tantas cosas…Tomo las fotos que ya había visto y las recorrió de nuevo, no había nada de flores, ni kimonos, acaso de joven su madre era una joven como cualquier otra que solo pensaba solo en divertirse.

Siguió mirando las fotos de la caja, y de pronto todos los nuevos descubrimientos quedaron olvidados.

Un joven de cabello negro sonreía mientras platicaba con otros, ese mismo joven vestido con el uniforme del equipo de football americano, almorzando, todas las fotografías fueron tomadas a lo lejos, se podría observar que fueron sacadas desde las tribunas o entre los arbustos,

Ella recordaba que cuando cursaba la secundaria, sus compañeras les tomaban fotografías a los chicos en especial a los de los cursos superiores y las guardaban en sus cuadernos, ella jamás hizo eso y nunca pensó que su madre hiciera eso.

Una de las fotografías mostraba a ese chico solo, tenía la mirada pérdida, estaba en una calle que ella nunca había visto, una de sus manos sujetaba su maletín apoyado en el hombro, la otra mano se encontraba en su bolsillo. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, sujetado en una cola de caballo, llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria Jubaan.

Serenity no entendía que hacía ese sujeto en los recuerdos de su madre, nunca lo había visto. La siguiente foto que tomo por un instante pensó que era otra persona menos la que ella llamo Madre.

Ese sujeto y su madre se encontraban frente a la preparatoria, ambos vestían orgullosos el uniforme, un árbol de cerezos les daba sombra, ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados y mantenían sus manos entrelazadas.

La siguiente foto mostraba a su madre y ese sujeto, aun tomados de la mano, estaban rodeados por sus tías y varios chicos más, todos mostraban una gran alegría, al parecer por haber aprobado el examen de esa preparatoria.

Continuo buscando mas, las fotos de su madre aumentaron, se veía que su rostro maduraba al igual que su cuerpo, fotos un poco mas provocativas aparecían, aunque también había algunas de su vida de estudiante, en obras de teatro, almorzando bajo los árboles con mucha gente, una fotografía mostraba a una joven usagi con un traje de ballet, esta había sido tomada exactamente cuando había saltado e incluso ella se maravillo de su madre, parecía que volaba.

Las fotografías con el tipo del cabello negro aumentaron, se veía que se querían, casi siempre la tenía abrazada o se tomaban de la mano. Paseaban por la playa, en el parque de diversiones, en la escuela incluso había unas pequeñas fotos instantáneas. Había una fotografía en donde ella vestía un hermoso vestido negro sin mangas, largo hasta los tobillos, aunque lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el peinado, no le había puesto atención hasta ahora, pero su madre llevaba en casi todas las fotos el cabello recogido en dos chongos, tenían la forma de " odangos" , el llevaba un traje negro y ambos lucían completamente felices, serenity observo detenidamente la foto, su madre parecía tener ya ahí cerca de los 20 años.  
Se tallo los ojos de cansancio, aun no podría creer lo que había visto, su madre esa que nunca mostró interés por algo, había tenido una vida normal, sonreía y al parecer se había enamorado.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo, este se hallaba cubierto por la vida de su madre, miraba incrédula la vida de alguien que siempre considero aburrida y amargada. Observo como en cada foto mostraba una gran sonrisa y una pasión por cada cosa que hacia, mientras que la que ella conoció apenas parecía querer respirar.

Tomo una foto al azar, usagi llevaba un delantal rosa y estaba cubierta de harina, señalaba al muchacho de cabello negro que se encontraba totalmente cubierto de harina y otros ingredientes ambos se reían abiertamente.

No podría creer que esa persona fuera su madre, eran tan diferentes…que había pasado? Por que una joven tan alegre se había convertido en alguien gris y triste.

Miro la caja y solo quedaban dos cosas más, una hoja de una revista y otra foto.

Tomo la pagina de la revista y la desdoblo con cuidado, la imagen era de una joven con un vestido de noche, la sonrisa enigmática y sensual era lo que destacaba en ella, al pie de la revista decía.

_Modelo: Tsukino Usagi_

Comprendió al instante la razón de las otras fotos, aunque una parte de ella quisiera tirar esas fotos y olvidarlas, mantener el odio intacto hacia ella, y otra comenzaba a querer conocer la razón de ese cambio.

En contra de lo que quería tomo al ultima foto, ese joven sujetaba a su madre por la cintura, el vestía un traje azul y recargaba su rostro en el hombro de ella, sus ojos azul profundo brillaban excepcionalmente, su madre llevan un vestido color rosa muy pálido de tirantes con ese peinado usual, le tomaba la mano y con la otra ella extendía orgullosamente hacia el frente con su puño cerrado, claramente se podría entonces ver un hermoso anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Miro ese pedazo de papel, trato de buscar una repuesta lógica a eso, observo detenidamente el rostro de chico, aunque se pareciera un poco a su padre, no lo era, la mirada, los ojos… Forzó su memoria, nada…el no existía en los recuerdos ni el las fotos que sus tías le hubieran mostrado. Entonces por que estaba con su madre, la imagen mostraba que tenían alrededor de 20 años, y según recordaba ella, sus padres se habían casado cuando su madre tenía 21 años.

Necesitaba respuestas y solo había alguien a quien acudir, esa mujer que le sonreía no podría ser su madre.

Manejaba rápidamente con solo la idea de ver a su padre, la caja con las fotos se encontraba en el asiento de atrás y esa foto seguía en su mano.

Entro a la oficina de su padre, el le dirigió una mirada y dijo algo que no alcanzó entender, solo recordaba haber extendido la mano y mostrarle esa foto.  
- Quien es ese hombre? – Pregunto con un tono molesto – Y que hace con mi madre, y por que estaban comprometidos? – Soltó de golpe todas las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza desde hacia mucho rato.

Chiba miro detenidamente la foto, no mostró expresión alguna mientras la rompía por la mitad, los pedazos cayeron al piso y nadie se molesto en seguirlos con la vista.

- Esa era la vida de tu madre, y no te importa lo que halla pasado en ella.

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: Gracias por leer este fic, espero que si ya lo termianron se tomen la molestia de dejar un review..para saber si les gusta la historia y vale la pena seguir...

Hasta la proxima...


	2. Pasado

Hola!!

Feliz Inicio de Año!!

Se que es un Milagro que me aparezca por aquí, pero Paddy Kou y yo hicimos un pequeño reto, y uno de ellos era que actualizara dos fics que paddy escogiera, y uno de ellos es este.

Muchas Gracias a aquellos que dejan Review!, debo decirles que el siguiente es el final de Okasan. La Historia esta llegando a su fin, y en este capitulo descubrimos el pasado.

Okasan:- En japonés significa Madre

Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos aquellos que leen mis fics y no pierden la esperanza que actualice! Gracias!!

* * *

Okasan

Capitulo 2

"Pasado"

Miro el líquido ámbar, perdiéndose en las profundidades de su mente sin recuerdos, tratando de buscar algún rasgo de tsukino usagi en aquella que ella había llamado madre.

Dejo que el licor se deslizara suavemente a través de su garganta y que sus sentidos fueran embriagados con el placer de la confusión, pidió otra copa deseando borrar de su mente todas aquellas ideas y viejas añoranzas con respecto a esa mujer.

Miro de nuevo esa foto, la felicidad de esas personas la atormentaba, bebió de nuevo.

Había rescatado la fotografía de su padre y la había pegado con cinta adhesiva, sin embargo el efecto de atormentarla se incrementaba solo con verla.

Bebió de nuevo, comenzó a sentirse mas despejada, por que el tenia esa actitud? Que demonios se encontraba oculto bajo la sonrisa de su madre que todos habían evitado que conociera esa parte del pasado? Quien era ese sujeto?...Tantas cosas que nunca pensó que fuera a pensar con respecto a esa mujer.

Dejo que nuevamente el licor aturdiera sus emociones y observo al joven de la fotografía, su mirada le hacia recordar algo…aunque no sabia donde la había visto…

- Al menos era guapo…

Termino el líquido de su vaso levantándose lentamente, sus pasos fueron un poco temblorosa y con aquellos recuerdos que no tenia salio del lugar.

* * *

Miro el vació, la nada que se extendía bajo sus pies toco el vidrio solo para asegurarse que no caería en ese vació que ella le había dejado.

La oscuridad envolvía la ciudad y las luces de los rascacielos destellaban con fuerza, se perdió de nuevo en la confusión de sus recuerdos y la añoranza de sus brazos. Se giro y tomo el vaso de licor que descansaba en la mesa, dejando que su amargo sabor borrara los restos de sus dulces besos, no importara que bebiera o en cuantos brazos se refugiara, el sabor de sus labios no se iba...

Acaricio de nuevo la soledad de la noche, y sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando los recuerdos de esa fotografía volvían, los recuerdos de sus lagrimas, de su amor…no había importado que hiciera, ella nunca lo había olvidado, y ahora regresaba como un maldito fantasma dispuesto a robarle lo único que le quedaba, su hija…

Observo el líquido que se fundía con sus lágrimas y lo apretó como si se tratara de su cuello, lanzándolo fuera de su vista y estrellándose en la pared, el líquido ámbar cayó por la pared deslizándose lentamente por esta, justo como su esperanza de verla de nuevo.

Se limpio las lágrimas que insistentemente caían, mientras buscaba otro vaso de licor que apagara las voces que gritaban en su cabeza…

- Por que Usako…por que me dejaste por el…que acaso nunca me amaste?

El amargo sabor del alcohol le dio la calidez que necesitaba queriendo pensar que era su esposa quien le abrazaba.

Se dejo caer en la silla, derrotado...No importara las veces que luchara con ese hombre, el siempre perdía, ahora solo podía rezarle a ese dios en el que no creía para que su chibiusa no le abandonase también.

* * *

Escucho como el sol rompía las ventanas y se introducía en el departamento, las sabanas de seda que se movían con su cuerpo y se alegro de que esas voces dejaran de susurrar en su cabeza, tal ves aun seguían dormidas después de ingerir tanto alcohol.

Disfruto del silencio de su mente, mientras el agua caliente le quemaba la piel en el baño de mármol. Cuando tomaba el café negro en su taza favorita vestida con su traje Channel sentía que no había nadie que se le interpusiera, que el fracaso existía solo para aquello seres comunes, no para la heredera de Chiba.

_Hasta que vio su rostro._

_Ese rostro que se burlaba de ella_

_Aquel maldito que la atormentaba desde el pasado._

Hacia más de un mes que había encontrado esa fotografía, que había abierto esa caja de Pandora que era el pasado de su madre, y aun no podía guárdalas.

No importara las veces que las mirara, ese hombre no desaparecía, la curiosidad le quemaba la piel, y se rehusaba a aceptar que una estupida caja le afectara tanto.

_Por que deseaba seguir odiándola._

_Ella no se merecía nada._

_Ni siquiera el recuerdo._

_Y aun así deseaba saber quien había sido._

_Quería saber quien era __**El**_

_Y quien era __**Ella.**_

Y maldijo de nuevo a su madre mientras tomaba la caja y olvidaba el café sobre la mesa, solo había alguien que tendría las respuestas, y auque se le fuera el orgullo en ello averiguaría la verdad.

* * *

Las hojas secas bailaban con ella, los sonidos del viento susurrando las profecías de los dioses y sentía el calor del fuego sagrado. Fobos y Daimos gritaban sobre su cabeza y sentía que nada había pasado.

Cuando vestía el traje de Miko, sentía que esos 20 años no habían transcurrido. Que su abuelito la llamaría a tomar el te y la reprendería por sus predicciones aunque todas fueran siempre acertadas, y le diría que tendría que ser mas seria como corresponde a una sacerdotisa. Y que las chicas llegarían gritando por las escaleras y ella abandonaría sus deberes y correrían al centro comercial.

Suspiro mientras se concentraba de nuevo en las hojas.

_Pero el tiempo había pasado,_

_No era más una niña_

_Y Usagi ya no estaba mas a su lado_

_Se había marchado con el_

_Y las había dejado solas._

Y el calor del fuego la rodeo, y ese sentimiento la golpeo, como si ella entrara corriendo y sonrió mientras le decía a su corazón que ella se había marchado.

* * *

Miro los alrededores de la que consideraba su segunda casa, aquel lugar que le había permitido ser niña, donde sus tías la consentían y malcriaban.

_Por que claro su primera casa era la oficina de su padre._

Camino elegantemente por el templo, deteniéndose un instante a observar los árboles, y no se sorprendió cuando su Tía Rei aparecía por uno de los corredores sin mostrar curiosidad acerca de su visita, aunque no entendía como podía llevar 5 tasas de Te, como si supiera el momento exacto de su llegada.

Apenas había entrado en la sala cuando su Tía Minako y Makoto la tenían abrazada como si hubiesen pasado años y no solo meses.

Se sentó frente a ellas y espero pacientemente a que le preguntaran que hacia allí, mientras que ellas conversaban entre si, Hijos, maridos, Novios, planes de boda y Trabajo eran los tópicos de esas reuniones semanales, y por un instante dudo que su madre perteneciera a ese grupo de mujeres tan valientes y llenas de vida. Y no se imagino a Ella hablando de su padre y de su rebelde hija en esa sala.

- Dime Chibiusa a que has venido – La voz de Minako la regreso a la realidad de la sala.

Ella se concentro en la mirada de sus tías, y al igual que en los negocios evaluó los riesgos y probabilidades de éxito. Y este radicaba en encontrar aliadas.

Tomo la caja y sin decir una palabra la vació, la vida de su madre se extendió por la mesa.

Las mujeres miraron las fotos, incrédulas al ver a una Joven Usagi sonriendo. Serenity miro a sus tías tomar con cuidado cada pedazo de papel, y sonreírle a su madre en el pasado, como si saludaran a una vieja amiga con quien perdiste el contacto y la vuelves a ver en el centro, mantuvieron silenciosas conversaciones con las fotografías mientras ellas mismas no podían sino sonreír.

Y no las entendió, por que sus rostros adquirieron vida al ver a su madre, y esa juventud que se gasta en los años regreso al ver a la rubia, y Chibiusa sintió envidia al ver que tan especial era su madre para esas mujeres, por que sus miradas lo decían todo, la miraban con los ojos del primer amor.

- Quiero saber quien era Ella

Y cuando movieron las fotografías, salio aquella del muchacho de cabello negro, esa fotografía que había sido tomada en secreto, y todas actuaron como si un fantasma hubiera aparecido.

- Y quien era El, y que relación tuvo con mi madre.

Sintió las nerviosas miradas entre ellas, y entonces supo que había algo escondido en esas fotografías, que había existido algo mas en Usagi, algo que todos eran lo suficientemente egoístas como para compartirlo con ella.

Y fue Minako la que rompió con el silencio.

- Que es lo que deseas saber – Y cuando pensaba en hacer la primera pregunta un ruido la distrajo y escucho a su Tía hablar.

- NO

- Vamos Rei-Chan, ella es su hija tiene el derecho de saber

- NO MINAKO, ESE ES EL PASADO DE USA

- Y ELLA ES SU HIJA, LO RECUERDAS!

- Vamos chicas no hay por que gritar

Chibiusa observo como Makoto trataba de romper la tensión entre ellas, sabía que su madre era el corazón de ese grupo, pero Minako y Rei siempre habían sido las que lo dirigían. Minako decidía con el corazón, siempre escogiendo el camino que su corazón deseara mientras que Rei buscaba aquello que era correcto, desgraciadamente esas dos ideas no siempre iban de la mano.

Ambas tenían un duelo, peleando a miradas lo que no podían decirse en palabras.

- Creo que Minako tiene razón Rei, Chibiusa tiene derecho a saber algo de su Madre – Ami Miro a ambas mientras exponía sus razones tal como daría la cátedra de medicina – Aunque no toda la Historia – Eso lo dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

- De acuerdo – Murmuro su Tía Rei

La primera en hablar fue su tía Ami.

- Chibiusa, la usagi que conocimos fue diferente de aquella que fue tu madre.- Ami observo los rostros de sus amigas que parecían no estar de acuerdo con ella.- O al menos para mi son dos personas diferentes. Conocimos a Usagi desde que íbamos la Primaria. Fue nuestra mejor amiga y aquella que siempre estaba en los momentos difíciles. Ella tenia un a personalidad extraordinaria, quedabas en un instante cautivada con su sonrisa y alegría. Quería conocer el mundo y solía siempre correr de un lado a otro. Tenía tantos Sueños.

Ami no dijo mas, se quedo perdida en las fotografías.

- Pero quien es EL

Minako abrió la boca para responder cuando Rei se le adelanto y contesto.

- Eso es algo que tu misma sabes Chibiusa, El fue la persona mas importante es su vida, aunque debo decirte que nosotras no lo supimos hasta que fue inevitable, era….amigo de…bueno lo conocimos al entrar a la secundaria por otras personas, pero Usa y el nunca intercambiaron mas de dos palabras juntos, así que imagínate nuestra sorpresa cuando después de la ceremonia de la inicio de la preparatoria estaban tomados de la mano. Desde ese momento nunca se separaron. Nunca supimos como ni cuando se enamoraron pero debió de haber sido en la secundaria, y tal tez por mucho tiempo, tal vez se miraron en secreto durante años antes de tener el valor de confesarse. – Rei tomo la fotografía del chico – Aunque no me sorprende que le tomara esa fotografía, ella solía decir que tenía su amuleto, el que le daba la fuerza para los exámenes, y ahora creo saber cual era – y le paso la fotografía a las chicas quienes reían.

Makoto sostuvo la fotografía pegada con cinta adhesiva.

- Sabes Chibiusa, esos dos eran el uno Para el otro, el tenia el mismo resplandor que Usa, verlos juntos irradiaba tanta alegría que nos contagiaba a todos. No importara lo que pasara ellos no perdían la fe ni sus sueños, se impulsaban el uno al otro para alcanzar el cielo. El hubiera matado por Usa, la quería más que a su vida, era todo su mundo, y cuando nos contaron del compromiso pensamos que si alguien merecía ser felices eran ellos. Nunca imaginamos que todo resultaría así – Su voz se quebró por unos instantes, y parecía que luchaba por mantener encerrados esos dolorosos recuerdos, miro a sus tías y todas estaban en la misma situación.

Y entonces hizo la pregunta.

- Pero que fue lo que paso?, Que hizo que mi madre se casara con mi padre?, que fue lo QUE PASO!? Que transformo a esa mujer que ustedes conocieron en la gris mujer que fue mi madre!

- Lo que paso fue que…

- BASTA MINAKO!

- Rei, ella desea saber la razones de Usa

- NO!, ahora sabe quien fue su madre y quien fue El es todo lo que debe saber, lo demás no importa.

- QUE CASO TIENE OCULTARLO MAS REI! DECIR SU NOMBRE NO IMPIDIO QUE SE LA LLEVARA! FINGIR QUE ESO NO PASO FUE EL PRIMER ERROR QUE COMETIMOS!

- Basta minako, gritar no nos lleva a nada, además Rei tiene razón, acordamos no decirle todo, lo que ahora sabe es mas que suficiente, el resto no importa mas, ahora ya no importa.

- Mako-chan – Su tía acepto la derrota, contemplo su taza de te, y no dijo nada mas, aceptando la voluntad de las demás.

- Eso es todo Chibiusa, ya contestamos a tus preguntas, así que no repetiremos esta plática nunca, y para que lo recuerdes tu madre fue esa que conociste, habrá cometido muchos errores pero siempre te amo.

- Solía decir que eras lo único bueno en su vida, y no tenia miedo de irse por que sabía que seguirías adelante sin mirar atrás - Ami la miro fijamente haciéndole ver que eran ciertas sus palabras.

- Tu madre fue eso, tu madre – la mirada de Makoto fue suave al igual que su voz, como regañando a una niña pequeña – No tienes por que molestarte por cosas que pasaron antes de que nacieras.

- Ella te amo, nunca olvides eso. No dejes que el rencor que puedas sentir por ella te haga olvidarlo – Minako sonrió y miro a sus compañeras que asentían a sus palabras.

* * *

Salio furiosa, llevaba la caja en brazos pero eso no evitaba que quisiera golpear algo o a alguien. Había ido allí por respuestas y que había conseguido mas preguntas! El viejo reclamo de siempre, de que olvidaba de que su madre la había amado, Bla, bla…

Ella recordaba bien quien fue esa mujer, esa que siempre estuvo presente, pero nunca sirvió de nada. Una muñeca rota, algo que solo servia para que su padre presumiera de tener la esposa perfecta, para que ella fuera la envidia de sus compañeros de clases por la elegante y hermosa madre que tenía. Pero era inútil para cualquier otra cosa.

Esa mujer que no pronunciaba palabra, silencio, maldito silencio en que ella vivía, ese mundo el cual solo ella veía.

Esa había sido su madre, una mujer que no sirvió para nada, una maldita muñeca rota.

Miro la caja en sus brazos y tuvo el deseo de arrojarla por las escaleras del templo, desaparecer esas malditas fotos y seguir odiándola en paz.

_No entendía como ellas la amaban_

_El porque su padre seguía extrañando a alguien que nunca estuvo ahí_

_Y por que ella era la única que la odiaba_

_Si ella no merecía más que odio._

La sangre le hervía necesitaba tomar un trago y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse alguien le toco el hombro y le susurro al oído.

- En verdad quieres conocer el pasado?

Reconoció la voz de minako, y quiso voltear pero la presión en su hombro aumento y entendió que era algo que no podría decirle a los ojos.

- Si no lo deseara, no hubiera preguntado.

- Pero estas dispuesta a afrontar la verdad, tal vez el mundo que conoces cambie cuando lo sepas.

Reflexiono las palabras que se introducían en su cerebro, su parte lógica gritaba que escapara, sabia que no podía seguir odiándola si conocía la verdad, _y la diosa sabia cuanto la Odiaba_, pero también sentía que merecía saber la verdad.

- Si, estoy segura

- Entonces solo puedo darte una pista – Se acerco a su oído, y susurro eso que había exigido a gritos desde que vio las fotografías y cuando volteo a ver a su tía esta ya no estaba.

Se quedo de pie frente a las escaleras del Templo Hikawa, incapaz de moverse o pensar.

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana, y con la información que le habían dado sus tías, tenia varias hipótesis, ellas solían decir palabras que aun ahora no entendía.

Siempre solían hablar como si su madre siguiera viva, por lo que tal vez se había fugado con ese sujeto fingiendo su muerte.

Recordó la conversación del día del funeral e incluso la habían repetido varias veces "Su hija" seria acaso que ese sujeto de las fotografías era su verdadero padre? Y entonces Chiba se había casado con su madre para ayudarla después que aquel bastardo la abandono?

Simplemente no podría entender nada. Y se negaba a aceptar cualquiera de las dos.

Además el nombre que le digiera su tía aun flotaba en su cabeza, pero no encontraba relación, o era que su cerebro no quería mostrarle la respuesta?.

Tomo el vaso dejando que el licor embriagara sus sentidos, relajándose de esos pensamientos y sumergiéndose en la calma que solo el alcohol le brindaba.

Y entonces lo vio.

Entendió las palabras que le susurraron hacia mas de una semana y se maldijo por ser tan estupida, tomo el vaso y lo arrojo a la pared, se enojo consigo misma por no entender algo tan fácil.

Después de todo era tan obvio de quien era pariente ese sujeto. Ahora entendía por que su tía se había reído después de pronuncia el nombre.

Todo el tiempo la respuesta estuvo frente a su nariz!

_Seiya Kou_

* * *

Notas de Amynaoko: Que les pareció! Valió la pena la semana de estrés absoluto escribiendo tres fics!! Espero que si.

Como dije el próximo es el ultimo capitulo de Okasan, aunque tengo una pregunta, este fic se centra mas en rini y como descubre el pasado, pero les gustaría conocer la verdadera historia de Serena y Seiya?

Seria interesante, no?...Bueno espero sus comentarios!


End file.
